


【法系宿舍 番外】兔男黑魔带球跑

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 如题，第一次写带球跑的文游戏里没有兔男所以就瞎写了（？）标题改一下显得统一，就，召赤黑3p双性孕期发情
Series: 法系宿舍 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 3





	【法系宿舍 番外】兔男黑魔带球跑

赤魔一进房间，就看到召唤坐在床沿，哄小孩一般一边摸着床上鼓成小山的那团棉被一边安慰个不停，一会儿说着“黑魔宝贝最乖最听话”，一会儿又说“只要黑魔出来下次让学者切占星自己切忍者单保他成为世一黑”，而那团小山只是蠕动了几下，丝毫不给召唤面子。  
“你算了吧，他昨晚被你折腾得够呛，今天让他好好睡一天呗，”赤魔走到床边，看了眼黑魔一口都没动的羊奶麦粥，再联想到昨晚这两人毫不顾忌的浪叫声，连叹了好几口气，“你看他昨晚那顿就没吃多少，早上这顿更是碰都没碰，再这样下去别说肚子里的孩子，他自己的身子都撑不住。”  
“我知道，这不是在哄了嘛。”召唤也急得额头冒汗，天晓得黑魔昨晚在自己睡着后废了多大力气把自己踢下床，他这一个上午只好忍着颈椎疼痛好说歹说老半天叫黑魔别生气，黑魔却一直把自己关在棉被里不愿意出来，更不愿意搭理他。召唤确实没想明白黑魔怎么突然就排斥他了，明明结婚后这几个月两个人你侬我侬地，怎么会说翻脸就翻脸，虽然昨晚把人干到几乎失禁确实是召唤的不对，毕竟召唤去出差了半个月回来憋得难受。  
“黑魔？是我，”赤魔叫召唤闪一边去，自己来安抚黑魔，再怎么说他认识黑魔的时间可比召唤长，以前黑魔怕生社恐的时候都是他让黑魔平静下来的，“你听我说，再怎么生气也不能拿自己的身体出气，乖，吃一点东西？或者喝点水吧？”  
“……你让他滚。”棉被里的黑魔感觉到赤魔的接近不再蠕动，但是空气中还有召唤的气息。黑魔咬紧了嘴唇憋出了今天的第一句话，然而这一句话却让一旁的召唤脸都僵了。  
赤魔看召唤张开嘴想要说什么，先一步起身走到召唤身边小声地说：“他现在不想见你，你还是回避一会儿比较好，要不……你煮点田园番茄面给他开开胃也行。”  
“但是——”  
“没什么好但是的，你的老婆，你的孩子，做事用点脑子成不？以后别那么冲动。”  
召唤看了看赤魔这张严肃的脸，又看了看床上生闷气的黑魔，心里哀嚎着做人不易，自知理亏地闭上嘴端走了那晚凉掉的羊奶麦粥退出房间，小心地关上门没发出一点声响。  
“好了，他已经走了，现在就剩我们俩了。”  
黑魔听到赤魔这么说，慢慢地从被窝的缝隙中探出脑袋，压在被子里一个上午的耳朵一下子得到解放弹了出来。赤魔忍不住摸了摸黑魔那对手感很好的耳朵，就看着人在自己的手下害羞地又想往被子里钻，连忙掀开被子。黑魔下意识地护住已经隆起的腹部，生怕别人会伤害自己的孩子。然而这一掀赤魔才意识到有什么不对，黑魔身上宽松的灰色睡衣已经被他自己的汗液浸湿，伸手一摸床单竟然也有一点湿漉漉的痕迹。按理说秋老虎已经过了，就算捂被子捂一个上午也不至于出这么多汗。赤魔担心地用手背贴在黑魔额头，察觉到黑魔比平时高的体温更是担心得不行。  
“你怎么，发烧了也不说一声？”赤魔心想必须让召唤带一点退烧药上来，正要打开通讯贝。  
“别——”黑魔叫住了赤魔，“不是发烧，是……”  
“是？”  
黑魔的脸红的彻底，眼角也有些湿润，耳朵因难为情耷拉下来，解释的话到了嘴边却一直说不出口。他又躺回床上，身上的燥热又得不到丝毫缓解，顾不得赤魔在场抓来自己抱了一上午的被子夹在双腿之间，隔着已经湿透的衣裤拼命摩擦自己的大腿内侧和阴部。他很清楚这场突如其来的发情期是因昨晚和召唤玩脱了给强行唤起来的，所以对那个罪魁祸首很是不爽，觉得他压根没考虑过自己身为人母的感受，加上对自己怀有身孕却如此淫荡的羞愧，多重原因下他选择了躲进被子与世隔绝。然而他已经饱受情欲折磨了一上午，身下两个小穴流出来淫水不知不觉就浸湿了床单，却因为生召唤的气不愿意朝他开口，只能一再用被子裹紧自己咬牙隐忍。  
赤魔看到黑魔用被子自慰的动作总算明白发生了什么，可惜他不是黑魔的伴侣，身上的气味不能帮助黑魔熬过这场发情期，一下一下的拍背和抚摸也不过杯水车薪。他看着黑魔因为发情期的燥热脸上又冒出汗水，头发也被汗水打湿，从床上站起来：“我去给你拿条毛巾。”  
“等等。”黑魔拉住了赤魔的袖口。  
赤魔被黑魔的动作怔住，回过头就看见黑魔用那满是渴望的双眼低声哀求着：“别走，帮帮我。”  
“要……怎么帮？”  
“这里，”黑魔引着赤魔的手摸上他因怀孕而些微鼓起的乳房，“这里涨得难受。”  
赤魔也不知怎么就鬼使神差地开始揉动黑魔富有弹性的乳房，食指与中指有一下没一下蹭过已经凸起的乳尖，黑魔胸口对应的衣服上突然晕开两团深色。赤魔把黑魔的上衣掀起来，果然看到那两个红肿的乳尖正一股一股地流出奶水。“啊？怎么会……”黑魔显然被自己突然产乳吓个不轻，两只耳朵因为惊恐紧紧贴在脑袋两侧。赤魔没有多想，弯下腰将黑魔一边乳尖含在嘴里小口嘬着，不让奶水流到床上，空闲的手则伸到黑魔的裤子里面，隔着内裤抚摸对方硬挺的阴茎。  
“嗯哈……”黑魔的手指无力地拽着被子，发情期内被触碰到任何地方都会产生快感，更别提身上最敏感的部位都被人控制住。胸部的胀痛在赤魔的帮助下得到缓解，黑魔甚至有点迷上被赤魔吸奶的感觉，忍不住挺起上身将自己往赤魔嘴里送。而身下的那个部位更是脆弱，才被抚摸没几下前端就冒出清液，把内裤糊湿了一小片。先前的燥热终于缓解了不少，然而他隐约感觉体内有种异样的空虚感逐渐浮现，昨晚还被好好喂饱过的后穴不由自主地收缩。  
“呜……”黑魔不知该如何向赤魔开口，他很希望赤魔可以用那根阴茎粗暴地捅进来，可是他的理智却反复警告自己不能再做激烈的情事。该死的召唤，黑魔觉得自己会变成这样都是那家伙害的。  
都怪他，我就是死也不会让他操了。黑魔知道赤魔心软从不会拒绝自己，于是扯了扯赤魔的衣角，小兔依人地黏到他怀中。反正赤魔的阴茎也能让自己满足，而且说实话很久没和赤魔做了，他怪想念的。他眼巴巴地抬头看赤魔：“想要你了，快进来嘛。”  
赤魔觉得自己血压都快爆表了，哪有人能受得住乖巧可爱的小家伙用那种眼神看自己，毛茸茸的兔耳还在自己左胸口蹭着，人都要化了好吗？换做平时他肯定二话不说就提枪上阵，可是现在的立场不一样了，黑魔是有夫之夫，自从他和召唤烙印以后赤魔就从没对他有何非分之想，生理需求也是自己解决。没征得召唤同意就上了黑魔，赤魔怕会被召唤用死亡轮回喷死。  
“别管那么多了，快点。”黑魔知道赤魔的顾虑，不管三七二十一直接拽下赤魔的裤子，张口就把弹出来的阴茎含住，用灵巧的舌头缠绕上还未硬挺的柱身，想要马上把它舔湿舔硬。  
赤魔到底没失了理智，只是拿床头的润滑剂挤了点倒在手里，脱下把黑魔被淫液弄湿的内裤了扒下来。两根指头很顺利地进入后穴，赤魔根本感受不到阻碍一般直接找打了黑魔后穴里的敏感点用力按压上去，激得黑魔忍不住嗷呜一声，嘴上服侍的动作明显停顿了一下，下身颤颤巍巍地抖出一些精水。  
赤魔手上也被淋了一泡水，黑魔发情期里高潮的时候前后都喷出不少东西。他把手指从黑魔的后穴退出时淫液也跟着流出来，打湿了黑魔那个球形的小尾巴。尾巴弄湿的感觉让黑魔很不舒服，他不停地扭屁股想要把那些湿漉漉的东西甩掉，却被赤魔一把握在手里狠狠把玩起来。  
“不行！尾巴不行！”黑魔的软肋直接给赤魔兜住，他吓得松开了嘴。他本能地用脚蹬着赤魔想把人给打发走，然而刚高潮后满脸潮红眼睛里还泛着泪光的那张脸却一点威慑力也没有，只能让人看得更硬，赤魔这下再也忍不住，直接把人从床上抱起来往自己的阴茎上压。  
“啊啊啊啊！慢点！”黑魔的后穴刚被阴茎破开就感受到身下热疯一般地顶撞，下意识地捧着隆起的腹部，害怕孩子会受到伤害。然而丝毫不给还在不应期的他己喘息的机会，硬是拉开黑魔的手攀到自己身上。他只好抱住赤魔，人埋在对方的肩窝，有气无力地抽噎着。  
好爽，好舒服，被大肉棒填满的感觉仿佛让他冲上云霄。身下一阵阵酥麻的快感枪林弹雨般击中黑魔脑海里脆弱的靶心，肉壁痉挛地不停吸附着赤魔。被情欲冲昏头脑的他贪婪地在赤魔脖子上亲吻，又绕到嘴唇，伸出舌头顶入对方的口腔。他的前胸与赤魔的上衣摩擦着，好不容易止住的奶水在性事中又涌了出来，蹭湿了赤魔的衣服。黑魔主动地动起腰部，大力迎合赤魔的抽插，一心只想快点、再快点，把自己操到昏迷操到融化。  
  
  
“冰箱里没有红宝石番茄了，我就用了血……番茄。”召唤端着刚出锅的田园番茄面推开卧室门的时候，看到的就是黑魔坐在赤魔身上前端不停吐精的场景。赤魔刚刚在人体内释放，这会儿阴茎慢慢退出还牵出了白色的液体，而黑魔高潮完后软趴趴地摊在他身上。  
“你老婆发情期到了，我拗不过他，剩下的你来解决。”赤魔说着就要从床上起来，处理一身被黑魔弄的凌乱不堪的衣物。  
“嗯……不要走，”黑魔没有松开抱住赤魔的手，在召唤面前恬不知耻地使劲蹭赤魔，“再来一次嘛，不够。”  
赤魔朝召唤摇摇头，希望他能过来把自家老婆拉走。然而召唤只是默默地把面放在床头，然后爬上床从黑魔的背后抱住他，压低声音说道：“我的老婆这么欲求不满了？都不愿意等我来就已经爽到不行了？”召唤在黑魔的耳边吐出热气，果真怀中的人察觉到了召唤的气息身子抖了一下。  
黑魔听到熟悉的声音在耳边响起，转过身便看到那张又恨又爱的脸，屈服于高涨的情欲亲了过去。他现在更需要自己伴侣的关爱，缠着召唤和他接吻，抓过召唤的手在自己身上所有想被爱抚的地方游走。没有被照顾的花穴此刻更是空虚难耐，不堪地流出淫水迫不及待地期望召唤进来。他用再次勃起的阳物磨蹭召唤的大腿，就差直接喊出“操我”二字。  
然而召唤却记得一上午黑魔是如何不搭理自己，这会儿只是不轻不重地捏了几下黑魔已经被捏出手印的还在流乳汁的乳房，没有脱下裤子给黑魔期待的肉棒。光靠双乳的释放使黑魔无法获得更强烈的高潮，他不满地挣脱召唤对他的上下其手，像刚刚对待赤魔一样一口气扯下召唤的裤子，摸上那根微微抬头的阴茎撸动起来。一只手的指尖摩擦着小孔和冠状沟，另一只手则拖着囊袋有规律地揉搓着，讨好地用耳朵蹭着召唤。  
召唤很享受黑魔用手服侍自己，满意地揉了揉黑魔的耳朵。不过他没打算就这样放过黑魔，使了个眼神眼神给赤魔让对方继续。发情期到了竟然不找自己而是贴上别人，召唤觉得必须给黑魔一个教训。  
“唔？”黑魔没料到身后的赤魔会突然进来，吓得收紧了一下后穴，惹得身后的人被夹紧地发出一声叹息。赤魔很顺利地抵在黑魔的敏感点上用力地顶弄，双手也不安分地在黑魔的双乳上抚摸，与召唤互相争夺那两团柔软的奶子。“等下？不要同时——啊啊啊！”注意力全在赤魔身上的黑魔完全没发现召唤的手已经来到了自已隐蔽的花穴附近，手指在敏感的阴蒂上快速打转。而赤魔突然加快了顶撞的速度，身下的双重快感一起冲击着黑魔的神经，他控制不住发出一声声喘息。  
好久没有这么痛快过，体内的热情被尽数点燃，他现在只希望空虚的花穴也被填满，被狠狠操弄。“进……进来吧……”黑魔用泛着泪光的双眼恳求着。  
他如愿以偿地得到召唤的阴茎，准备充分的花穴几乎是在召唤进入的一瞬间就牢牢吸附上去，邀请对方进入地更深。两个淫荡的穴都被填得满满当当，黑魔仰着脑袋话都说不出来只剩呻吟。他清楚地感受着两根肉棒隔着一层肉壁一上一下地抽动，每一次大力挺入都会碾过敏感点带来爽到窒息的快感。黑魔觉得自己在下一秒似乎就会融化，忘我地与二人交换着亲吻，早已射不出东西的前端都快没了知觉，一股一股地失禁一般涌出积压在体内的液体。好深，好粗，又要去了……黑魔兴奋地留下泪水，几乎忘记了自己还怀着孩子，在高潮来临时浑身颤抖着两穴喷出淫水。  
“啊啊？！”召唤的一个挺腰撞到了黑魔的宫口，突如其来的疼痛让黑魔瞬间清醒，他急忙护着肚子，“快停下，宝宝还在里面！”  
可是召唤却恋上了那块软肉的触感，考虑到孩子他稍微调整了角度，让自己能碰到宫口边缘的那些地方。他的手附上黑魔的手，沿着鼓起的肚皮来回抚摸。黑魔逐渐感受不到那种钻心的疼痛，取而代之的是更为猛烈的快感，犹如汹涌的巨浪袭来要将他掀翻，将他淹没。他已经语无伦次，一会要召唤慢点，一会儿要赤魔插得更深，潮吹不停的两穴痉挛地收缩想要他们都把精液射到里面。  
“黑魔，怀上我的孩子吧。”赤魔轻轻咬住黑魔的耳朵，紧紧扣住他的腰快速抽插着。  
“好，怀……都怀上……”黑魔已经爽得嘴都比不上了。  
“我们生好多宝宝，到时候一起把他们养大。”召唤也咬上黑魔的脖颈，留下一串牙印。  
“嗯……”  
黑魔精疲力尽挂在召唤身上吐着舌头，待二人一同在他体内射出精液后又小小地高潮一回。白色的精液混着那些淫水从两穴流出，把床铺弄得更脏。然而他已经没精力思考，带着高潮的余韵昏睡过去。  
  
“他们……兔子进入发情期都这样吗？”赤魔往洗衣机里扔进搓了半天才把污渍搓掉的床单。  
“可能，而且每次也要个三五天吧。”召唤打开洗衣液的瓶盖，看了看要洗的一大堆东西算了下要倒入的量。  
“三五天？谁受得了哦。”  
“所以就拜托你多做点滋补的食物咯。”召唤把洗衣液倒好，上了门锁，按下开关。  
赤魔正要为召唤把自己当保姆的行为指责一番，就听到卧室里传来的动静，和隐隐约约的呻吟。两个人无言地对视一会儿，叹着气走出卫生间，扶着有些酸疼的腰打开了卧室的门。


End file.
